Ordem da Fénix  Chama de Esperança
by Mari H. Granger
Summary: Duas histórias entrelaçamse na História da guerra. O objectivo da Ordem de Fénix é o mesmo de sempre: aquele quase impossível e inalcançável, mas ao mesmo tempo tão desejado. A história da Orddem antes e depois do nascimento de Harry Potter.
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER:** O mundo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Eu simplesmente me divirto (e ganho algumas dores de cabeça tambémt) tentando escrever sobre esse mundo fantástico.

* * *

Uma fic que, inicialmeente, pretedia-se pequena, mas que agora já ocupa um número variável de páginas no Word. Eu sei que já a tinha postado antes, mas eu mudei quase tudo na fic. Escusado será dizer que eu ficaria eternamente grata se vcs clicassem no botãozinho ali em baixo que dizz "submit review"! 8D

* * *

**Trailer **

o

o

_**Aquele que detém o poder para derrotar o senhor das Trevas aproxima-se…  
…E o Senhor das Trevas marcá-lo-á como seu igual...**_

– Eu lutava por um objectivo. Pelos vistos era a única. – Ela vira as costas e afasta-se com passos decididos, o manto esvoaça à sua volta.

**A noite cai  
A Lua cheia nem sempre traz luz ... às vezes as trevas vêm junto  
A escuridão  
O medo**

– Acabou … Já está tudo bem agora.  
– A sério?  
– A sério.  
– Acreditas mesmo no que estás a dizer?  
Hesitou: – Claro. Já está tudo bem, querida.  
**Dor**  
– Crucio!  
**_Muita_ dor**  
Bellatrix Lestrange gargalhava, uma felicidade assustadoramente cruel e fria.

_– Lily, pega no Harry e foge. É ele. Foge. Eu empato-o. _  
**Fecha os olhos. A culpa tem um nome.**  
_– O Harry, não. O Harry não, por favor…  
– Afasta-te, afasta-te, rapariga…  
– Harry! _  
**O sofrimento tem um culpado: Voldemort. **

_**A Fénix:**_**  
Morre e renasce e consigo traz esperança.  
Das chamas ouve-se a sua melodia.  
As suas lágrimas curam as feridas mais fundas.**

– _Professor_ Snape, Harry.  
**Avada Kedavra!**  
_– Confio totalmente em Severus Snape._

_**Duas histórias entrelaçam-se na História da guerra.**_

**O culpado é o mesmo e precisa de ser derrotado, nem que para isso sejam precisos sacrifícios.**  
– Estás consciente do perigo, certo?  
– Sim.  
– Estás disposto a morrer por isto, se realmente for necessário?  
Ele desvia o olhar.  
– Porque eu estou. – O olhar dela não vacilou.

_**Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...** _

– Não! Eles não podem ter morrido... – Não queria acreditar.  
Silêncio. Ninguém lhe quer responder.  
– Não, pois não? Digam-me que não!!! – As lágrimas ofuscam-lhe a visão. Já não pensava, não queria continuar…

**O cerco aperta-se;  
A guerra é dura, e sangrenta. **

Osso do pai, carne do servo, sangue do inimigo.

– Império. – Sussurrou uma figura de capuz.

º

_O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fénix funciona em Grimmauld Place, número 12, em Londres._

**ORDEM DA FÉNIX – CHAMA DE ESPERANÇA**


	2. 1

**O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fénix funciona em Grimmauld Place, número 12, em Londres. **

Há algumas décadas, a casa da família Black era considerada uma das mais honradas de todo o mundo bruxo. Eram uma das mais puras linhagens, mas, como em todas as famílias, havia alguns que não mereciam a linhagem a que pertenciam e que não passavam de motivos de vergonha para os Black. Esses eram aqueles que não prezavam pela superioridade da raça e que menosprezavam a honra do sangue puro. Uma vez que não eram merecedores do nome, eram apagados da árvore genealógica e esquecidos pela família.

_A Nobre e Mui antiga Casa dos Black_

"_Toujours Pur__"_

Andromeda, Alphard, Sirius… e tantos outros pontos negros na genealogia dos Black.

O mais importante era a pureza da raça, a aparência e a pose. A riqueza vinha junto com o poder.

Mas agora…

Agora, as únicas memórias daqueles tempos vivem confinadas àquelas paredes do número doze de Grimmauld Place. Alguns antigos artefactos de Magia Negra, um velho elfo doméstico e um quadro de uma mulher louca são as lembranças daquela época. Por ali já não caminham os feiticeiros mais poderosos ou as bruxas mais ricas.

O nome da família está manchado, associado aos mais terríveis crimes. O mais engraçado é que alguns desses crimes correspondiam ao orgulho da família.

A antiga casa de feiticeiros puros, contaminados pela Magia Negra, é hoje o quartel-general de uma luta que vai contra os princípios dos seus antigos donos.

– O que diria a minha senhora se soubesse o que aqui vai? – Resmunga o velho Kreacher, habituado a cuidar de uma casa para ninguém e a receber ordens das memórias guardadas num quadro.

Por agora, ultrapassado o problema para encontrar um quartel-general, a grande preocupação da Ordem é manter Harry Potter em segurança e estender ao máximo a sua complexa teia de informações.

Uma fotografia antiga em cima de uma mesa mostra os membros da primeira Ordem da Fénix, antes de "O Eleito" ter derrotado Voldemort pela primeira vez. Harry ainda não tinha nascido e já o Senhor das Trevas o procurava para o matar.

Esta é a Ordem da Fénix. Hoje rejuvenescida, com novas caras, mas ainda saudosa pelos que já partiram. As cicatrizes no corpo e na alma de antigos membros relembram a necessidade de combater.

Renascida das cinzas, e com um novo quartel-general, a Ordem mantém o mesmo objectivo... Aquele tão desejado e quase inalcançável.


End file.
